You're hired
by av3nging-gurl
Summary: Tony/OC: Tony's forced to hire someone new to replace the long gone Pepper Potts, and he finds the perfect girl. Will he make the same mistake? Will Tony find out her motives? This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me :) (Rated T for future reference)
1. Chapter 1

**HI! Hello to anyone who took the time to read my story! I'm just a beginner, I've never written fanfic before so go easy on me :) **

**I do not own Iron Man or Avengers or Anything associated with Marvel. I just own my OC Lucy :) **

In all her career, Lucy never imagined she would ever end up at an interview, for a job that didn't involve... well, combat. It seemed like all her training meant nothing as she sat on the plush couch, with her black pencil skirt, and couldn't stop herself from fidgeting every few moments. She would reach up and fix her ponytail, or straighten out the wrinkles in her shirt, check herself in the reflection of her phone. Anything to keep her mind off the real reason she was here. Every now and then she would glance up at the digital clock on the wall, only to realize that a minute had passed.

Lucy looked around the sophisticated room. It was odd being in a house you could only see in dreams. The fact that the house had been artfully placed on cliff, blew her mind, but what else can you expect from the richest man on earth? Not to mention the fact that he was the one and only Iron Man, and he was about the smartest man in their century. Building a house, inches from falling into the ocean must have been a piece of cake. She had wanted desperately to go by the window and see the view, but she just couldn't will herself to get up. She was the almighty, butt kicking Lucy, and she couldn't get her ass of the couch to go look out the window. Tragic, some might say, but others who know her better would beg to differ, stating that her careless attitude, mixed with her big mouth, made a great spy.

Tony sat in his office, staring blankly at the paper before him, Every single name, had a cross through it, marking his dissatisfaction with each and every person that strode into his building, expecting to work for him, expecting to work for Tony Stark. It was mostly women that came to meet him, which he had no problem with. Their heels would click against the tile floor, their hair being flipped around in all directions. They looked nice, in their short, tight skirts and 4 inch heels, but they could never be like Pepper. He sighed, tossing the paper into the trash and lifting his feet onto the desk.

"Jarvis, is that all we have?"

"Sir, there seems to be one more candidate waiting in your living room."

He groaned, running a hand through his hair. "Name?"

"Her name is Lucille Porter, and may I add, she has very good references. Should I call her in?"

Tony took a breath before standing up from his swivel chair, well...Pepper's swivel chair. "No that's alright Jarvis, I'll bring her in myself." he replied, almost dragging himself to the door.

It had been almost three months since Pepper had left. Something about moving on, and wanting to start a family. He never really saw the importance in it, but without her, he was a lost puppy, left to fend for himself, tie his own shoelaces, run his own company. He brushed away the thoughts as he neared the living room. Tony looked up and stopped dead in his tracks.

She was beautiful, he had to admit. Something about her was different from the hundreds of women that he had encountered. Maybe it was the soft smile she had on her face, as she walked to the window, peering out at the ocean below. Or maybe she reminded him of someone else, reminded him of Pepper. But he couldn't dawn on that, no, Pepper was gone and was never going to come back. Tony had to find someone else to take up his responsibilities, seeing that he could never take them up on his own. He shoved his hands into his pocket and took a step towards her. "Nice view huh?"

Lucy broke her gaze with the waves lapping up on the side of the cliff, turning to see the one and only, standing a few feet away...Staring right at her. She put on a dazzling smile and locked her hands behind her back. "It's probably the best I've ever seen."

Tony smirked, nearing the window. "You should see it when the sun sets, it makes the water look ten times prettier." Lucy smiled and glanced at him. "I'm sure it does." she replied gently, before reaching out a hand towards him. "It's an honor to meet you Mr. Stark, my name's Lucy Porter, I hope I'm not too late for an interview." Tony took her hand, carefully giving it a shake. "Pleasure's all mine Miss Porter. Actually, to be honest, you're the last one for today, so I guess I can take it easy one you." he winked, giving her one of his signature grins.

Was he flirting? Or was that just his nature?: To hit on women, every chance he got. It was confusing, mind bending how he actually thought that he could make every woman on earth, fall head over heels for him. Lucy faked a smile in reply. it wasn't her choice to be here at all, she would rather be assigned to kill an Ambassador in Bulgaria, than have to deal with such an ego fueled man. "Shall we get started then?"

Tony dropped his hands to his sides again, instinctively reaching for his pocket. "Yeah, sure. Just follow me." he said, turning and leading her to his office. He resisted the urge to glance over his shoulder to get another look at her, and boy was it tempting. With swift movements he brought her into the office, gesturing for her to sit, and settling down himself across from her. Tony was almost positive he had his gaze glued to her longer than he should have. "So Miss. Porter tell me about yourself."

Lucy sat politely her legs crossed and her hands nestled in her lap, "Please Mr. Stark, call me Lucy. I really don't like formalities." she smiled again. Apparently it was working. "Well I use to work for-"

"You're hired."

"Wh- What?"

Tony smirked tossing her file on the table. "Didn't you hear me? You're hired, you're perfect."

She blinked, still processing what just happened. "Um, alright then."

He smiled and stood, still grinning down at her. "Well Lucy, you start tomorrow. Get pumped!" Tony stepped around the desk towards her. "I should expect you around 7 tomorrow. We can talk about your pay and other details tomorrow also." he patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do great." Tony winked and walked out of the room.

Lucy watched him leave and scoffed. "What the hell just happened." she muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit." Lucy glared down at the coffee stained paperwork on her desk, before blinking herself back to life. Swearing mercilessly, she blotted the paper down, but is was no use. She had spilled her daily morning caffeine all over the monthly reports she had been working on for weeks. "Oh great." It was just her luck, wasn't it? Just like it had been for the past couple of months. Or were they just coincidences? She groaned, throwing the stack in the trash, before wiping her forehead wearily. Getting less than twelve hours of sleep every week really drained the peppiness out of her.

"This will be your easiest mission yet." They said.

"It'll be fun." They said.

Lucy rolled her eyes, mumbling some very unladylike obscenities under her breath. She wasn't built to do paperwork all day; she was built to use her abilities to kill a man with nothing but a rubber band and a pen. That was what she wanted to be doing, but no. The world didn't turn on her finger, it never did. She was the rock, and her job was the ocean. It was slowly wearing her down, ever so slowly...

As if on cue, Tony burst through the door. His hair straying in all directions, his grease stained clothes set complete with the arc reactor, glowing in his chest. Without a word, he sauntered over, taking his time to asses her outfit for the day. And /geez/, those pencil skirts made her look irresistible. "/Hey/" Tony said, as he leaned on the desk, glancing down at the mess she had made. "What are you up to?"

Lucy gave up with the puddle of coffee, giving Tony a look of annoyance. "Did you need something Mr. Stark?"

He smirked. "How many times have I told you to call me Tony? And, I thought you said that you didn't appreciate formalities?"

"There are some exceptions." she replied coolly, sitting down in front of her computer. "Like, I said before, is there something you wanted? Because frankly, I'm in no mood for small talk, nor do I enjoy being gawked at every time we're in the same room." Lucy looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

Tony simply chuckled, resting his elbows on the glass top of the desk. To be honest, he was quite proud of her. In less than a year, her comebacks were almost as good as his, making it increasingly entertaining to press all her wrong buttons. "Why don't you take a day off, hm? You look pretty beat up to me; I mean the bags under your eyes aren't very attractive. But, to be fair, those legs under your skirt make up for it."

Lucy had the sudden urge to just kill him now; it would only take a second. Then she could go home, and get assigned to a _real_ mission. She felt like the pen in her hand was begging to be shoved into his neck, but the consequences, truly did outweigh the incentives of her imaginary assassination of the worlds beloved Iron Man. "And you can't forget my 6- inch heels. They tend to leave a mark after impact."

He pouted, leaning towards her a bit more. "That's not any way to be speaking to your boss, now is it?"

"_Exceptions _Mr. Stark."

_Damn_. She had done it; she had turned on him on with nothing but a few words. Well it wasn't anything rare. Tony could be turned on by almost anything, even the way a woman walked. It was simply his nature. He smiled proudly. Tony Stark had hired a sexy minx to help run his company, and boy, was that an accomplishment. "Feisty, aren't we today Miss Porter? I like it. Do expect some compensation for being so good to my company."

Lucy ignored him, her eyes glued to her screen, to avoid any visual contact with such an ass of a man. "Whatever you say, now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do. I assume you can find your way out, or shall I call up one of your little robot friends to help you back to your own office?"

"No, no. I'm a big boy. I can do it all by myself." He whispered, leaning dangerously close to her ear. Tony was practically lying on her desk. The scent of her lavender perfume tickled his nose as he spoke.

She shifted her weight, leaving a fair amount of distance between them. "Go on then, I wouldn't want to call your own security on you. That wouldn't be good for publicity anyhow."

"No. It wouldn't." Tony pulled himself up, knocking over some things in the process. "Keep up the good work Miss. Porter." He called before shutting the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone! This one's bit longer, but it has some fluff. ENJOY!**

"Jarvis, can you wrap things up for me here?" Tony set down his screw driver and pushed his swivel chair out from under the work bench, rolling over to his computer to finish the model he had been working on. With a few clicks and taps here and there, the screen flickered off. He sat up, wiping his hands on his jeans before walking to the door swiftly. Maybe Lucy needed some entertaining. Lately, Tony had been spending more time annoying Lucy, than actually getting any of his own work done. Being around her was his own source of entertainment, in a companion sort of relationship and not to mention the visual aspect of her usually dazzling appearance. They both added up to be a great time. He chuckled slightly at the though of her strutting around with her phone glued to her ear, and her heels leaving a trail of clicks and clacks behind her. A sudden image of Pepper popped into his head, but it left as quick as it had come. The memory caused him to run a hand through his chocolate, brown hair. "Hey Lucy Pie."

"Don't call me that Tony." she muttered back, sifting through the files pilled high on her desk.

"I think its a nice name."

"If you call me that, then I'll call you Iron Shorts, fair enough?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, works with me Lucy Pie." Tony walked over to her side of the desk, leaning over her chair. "So what are you doing later?" he asked casually, while scanning the words scribbled down on her planner. He could see that she was clearly packed for the next 3 weeks, but maybe if he got her to move some things around, he wouldn't be lonely on a Friday night.

"Well Iron Shorts, I'm always busy. Always. I'm never not busy, I mean I've never not been busy the entire year I've worked here." Lucy sighed, setting down her phone, and glancing up at him.

Tony stared at her as if she was speaking some mumbo jumbo, which she was. "How much coffee did you have today?" he sat on the desk, not giving her any time to answer. "Maybe we should do something today, you need a break. How about a movie and some pizza? I mean it doesn't have to be a pizza, I can work with Shawarma too."

She stopped her work and leaned back in her chair. "Is that a date?"

"Not if you don't want it to be?" he smirked, twirling a pen around in his hand. Why was he so nervous? He must of been out of practice. Weird...

Lucy felt herself staring at the pen in his hand, a movie and pizza, with your boss. A movie and pizza with the guy who happens to be the reason she was here in the first place. A movie and pizza with Tony Stark. She took a deep breath, and nodded. "Yeah sure."

His face lit up, probably showing his excitement more than he should have. "Great, I can call the pizza place if you pick the movie."

"Um, yeah, I can pick something out." she replied, standing up from her chair uneasily. Tony promptly jumped up, leading her to the living room. "I can grab some wine too." he piped, grabbing the phone from the table.

Lucy looked through the abundance of movies in his large collection, picking through the many cases, scanning the names of the titles carelessly. She picked one at random and didn't even bother to study the title properly. She glanced at him, talking away on the phone and inserted it into the player. With another sigh, she smoothed out her skirt and plopped down on the couch, kicking off her heels. Much better.

"Pizza will be here in a couple minutes." he said before pouring her glass and handing it to her carefully. He bit his lip slightly, to keep from making a rude remark at the way he could almost see up her skirt as she sat with her leg's tucked up beside her. Tony simply took a sip, trying his best to keep his gaze from flitting in that particular direction. "What movie is are we watching?"

Lucy glanced his way, swirling her drink in her glass. "I don't think I checked." she shrugged, a slight smirk playing on her face. He chuckled in reply, sitting down beside her.

They both sat for a few moments, awkwardly keeping their eyes glued to the screen, watching the images play along before them. It felt as though the doorbell was a god send to break the deadly silence that plagued the room.

"I got it." Lucy said, setting her glass on the table in front of her and standing up again. Her skirt seemed to hanging in the balance, while at the same time, probably the most flirty man was in perfect view. She turned down his protests and walked barefoot to the door.

Tony couldn't help but watch her strut back to the couch, a pizza box in her arms. God, no matter what she did, she could always add a little sprinkle of sexy to it. He grinned, taking the box and opening it quickly, grabbing a piece for himself. "Somebody's hungry." she muttered, sitting down again, and taking a smaller slice for herself.

"Well what do you expect? You don't get all this by magic." he patted his belly.

"Sure, you get that from 'work' right?"

Tony laughed and nudged her in the side. "Right."

"Okay. And what kind of work do you do again?"

"I do.. stuff."

"Like?"

"Just stuff Lucy Pie. Science Stuff, it's complicated, you wouldn't get it."

"Oh? And what exactly is there not to get about it."

He turned to her, his mouth still half full, "None of your business." he teased.

Lucy rolled her eyes, and looked at the screen again. Tony couldn't couldn't help but notice that she might have seemed a bit serious.

"What?" he asked, shifting a bit closer to her.

"I didn't say anything." she replied, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You thought it though."

"And how would you know that?" Lucy looked at him quizzically.

"I know you better than you know yourself." he said, fairly satisfied with himself.

"Is that so? So then what's my favorite color?"

Tony froze for a second, as he admitted to himself that he didn't even know what her favorite color was. All those days he had spat out line after line, that one might call harassment, he hadn't even managed to learn her favorite color. "Pink?"

She scrunched up her nose, "No."

"Red?"

"Not even close."

"Okay, Purple?"

"Nope."

"Orange?"

"It's green." she muttered, obviously unimpressed.

"That was my next guess." he smirked, poking her. "Well guess what? That's my favorite color too." Tony was being childish, lying his way through the conversation.

She brushed his hand away, shifting closer to the end of the couch again. "Whatever you say, Iron Shorts."

He frowned slightly, scooching a bit closer. She would have to reach the end eventually.

They both took turns, moving towards the cliff of the couch. Lucy had no intention for him to be so close, he was her boss for god's sake.

Tony grinned when he felt her side pressed against his. She couldn't go anywhere now. Oh how diabolical he was when it came to women. "You alright? You look a bit flustered."

"I guess it's a bit stuffy in here." she replied and they remained seated like so for the rest of the movie.

Lucy had fallen asleep halfway through the movie, and Tony didn't have the heart to wake her up when the credits appeared on the screen. He couldn't blame her, it was late and she had been working all day long, she deserved to a little cat nap. She look cute, lying beside him, her head innocently resting on his shoulder. He tried not to move too much as he grabbed a blanket lying nearby and draped it over her.

"Night Lucy Pie."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello? Anyone home?" Lucy called, as she pulled her key out of the lock.

"Good morning Miss. Porter, Mr. Stark seems to be out running some errands and such. He left his paperwork on the kitchen table and he would like me to inform you that he will be out for a majority of the day."

She raised an eyebrow, Tony never ran errands. "Oh, well thank you JARVIS. I guess I'll just drop his package off in his workshop then."

The gears began moving in her head, even before she could have any reminders. Tony wasn't home, his workshop was unattended, the perfect environment for a little snooping. A grin spread across her face as Lucy hurried down to the shop, her hands itching for purpose.

She could remember it was almost a year before, when she had broken into one of the biggest, high security banks in England. The gun in her belt was pressed to her waist as she walked right past security, going abnormally unnoticed. The flash drive in her jacket, encoding to look like any other. But this one held thousands of security codes, and access numbers. Not one could fathom what she had taken, right under their noses. But she had done it with ease and precision, delivering it directly to her adversaries, who praised her greatly for such an achievement.

It seemed like all the memories flooding back in one instant, from the raids, to the undercover operations. Everything was safely tucked away in her head, a place only she had access to. Thank god for that.

The computer flickered to life, revealing a screen which asked for the pass code. "Damn you Tony." she muttered, as she tried almost every combination of numbers she knew. He had to have it written down somewhere, right? He could barely even remember what day it was, how in the world could five numbers ever be embedded in his mind. Unless...

"Oh Tony, you never did move on did you?" she said to herself, carefully typing in the few numbers.

43074

April 30th, 1974 could only be important to him for one reason. It was Pepper's' birthday. How did she know that? She wasn't sent to work for this guy without at least some prior knowledge.

It almost felt wrong, a new feeling for Lucy. Everything she was ever trained to do was probably wrong in some way, but she had worked for him for so long, it felt almost immoral to be prying into his private life, if there was a possibility he had one.

"It's not prying, it's just another job. You do it, and forget about it like the rest of them." she thought to herself as she opened file after file, searching for anything pertaining to what she was looking for.

There were models of his suits, cars, entire files of just... Science. Lucy narrowed her eyes, scanning the words and equations for any type of code or piece of information, or even just a clue. There was nothing. From every single file that she burrowed through, the only interesting thing she found was photo album with pictures of Pepper. Lucy groaned, sitting back in his chair and glared at the computer, as if it were to give in to her dirty looks and just give her what she wanted. Suddenly, a light bulb went off.

He was a genius for god's sake; he wouldn't leave crucial information hidden so obviously. No, Tony Stark was almost too intelligent for that. Of course, he would over complicate it completely, probably hiding it in some contraption that he would be postie only he could figure out. She looked around the room, not the suits. Not any of his cars, it wasn't in his computer.

"Where the hell are you keeping those damn files, you-"

"What?" Tony stared at her from the doorway, arms crossed, brows furrowed. "Did you say something?"

Lucy whipped around in the chair, startled by his grand entrance. "I didn't say anything."

"I could have sworn you were about to call me something. I hope it wasn't anything but my name, or else I might have to rethink your employment." he walked towards her slowly.

"You know you could never fire me. Even if you did, you would come crying back after just an hour by yourself." she stood from the chair, clearly not flustered or nervous from being caught.

Tony simply gave her a nod, and walked to his computer. "What were you doing exactly?"

"Looking for the paperwork."

"I thought JARVIS told you it was on the kitchen table?"

"No he didn't." Lucy hissed. The AI in return began to protest until she cut him off, "Well I'll just go get it then."

Tony watched her walk back to the door, "How did you get into my system?"

She froze for a moment, "I saw you type your code in before, and assumed you were too lazy to change as often as you should."

"Oh okay." he muttered, as she walked out. He was suspicious of course, but what's the worst she could do? It's not like she got to anything important, because he was damn well sure she would never be able to get to anything that she would even know how to use the right way. Tony sighed, and sat down in his chair. He knew Lucy, maybe not as well as he did Pepper, but he knew she wasn't out to get him. Right?

As soon as she got upstairs, she directed her attention to the AI, "JARVIS, if you dare tell on me, I will make sure I disable your mainframe so that even your daddy can't fix you back up again. Understand?"


End file.
